


An Impossible Ultimatum

by TheDriftingJDM



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDriftingJDM/pseuds/TheDriftingJDM
Summary: A re-write of season 2 just after Maeves confession to Otis where he decides exactly what he wants and who he wants.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. The Ultimatum

"yeah that was bad" Maeve said looking at Elsie before letting out a deep sigh.

She stood there for a while, unable to believe what was happening. "How did I get this so wrong" she thought to herself. She was finally ready to let him know how she felt but of course it was too late. Watching him walk away was possibly one of the most painful moments of her life, who was she kidding...it was the most painful moment of her life.

Otis walked to Ola's house with his eyes barely moving off the floor. "Well done idiot, why would you just leave her alone like that" he thought to himself with an ultimatum he never thought possible at the forefront of his mind, Maeve or Ola? Head or heart? Well one thing was for certain, either way he was about to break someone's heart.

As Otis arrived at Ola's home his anxiety kicked into overdrive and without even realising he'd done it he'd knocked on the door and Ola answered with a smile beeming from one side of her face to the other. Just like that everything became all that much more difficult to bare.

He stood there just staring at her face and before she could break the awkward silence he found his voice. "I can't do this Ola, I'm so sorry" he said as his head dropped towards the ground. 

"It's Maeve isn't it?" responded a heartbroken Ola who knew what was coming, maybe she always did deep down but she just never wanted to admit it to herself. 

"Yes, it is" Otis responded raising his head to look her in the eyes, if he was going to do this the least he could do was look at her. "She told me she has feelings for me just now and it's made me realise that despite thinking I was ready to move on I clearly wasn't as all those feelings I thought were gone have just come bubbling up to the surface" Otis continued, "I just need to do the right thing and tell you now instead of trying to pretend this isn't happening". 

"So that's it, we're over? Just like that?" Ola replied riding a thin line between sadness and frustration. 

"I'm sorry, but this is the right thing to do. We've never really clicked surely you noticed that too and I'd rather we both just face the reality of the situation now so we can still be friends rather than cause more damage forcing something that won't work. You deserve someone who will be able to give you all they have to offer and I just know now that isn't me, I'm sorry" Otis said before turning slowly and beginning to walk away both relieved and torn up, he wanted to do the right thing and even though it will hurt initially he believed that in time she'll begin to understand and that she can move on.


	2. Inevitable Disappointment

Maeve got back to the caravan and unstrapped Elsie from the pushchair and let her go to her room to rest. With Elsie resting away in the other room Maeve began to think about Otis which at this point was a regular occurrence, concerned about the affect this could have on him. She didn't want to lose her friend but the thought of seeing him everyday with Ola was unbearable however with the way he reacted outside the school she was certain the damage was done. She went to clean the kitchen as the door opened behind her and Erin entered the caravan. 

"I got the job" Erin exclaimed through the leafs of the plant she brought in with her. 

"Were have you been" Maeve said with a deadpan face and frustrated voice making her feelings perfectly clear. 

"I picked up some things for the house on the way home" showing Maeve the new plant with pride. 

"You said you'd be home two hours ago" Maeve choosing not to acknowledge Erins plant.

"I went to an NA meeting as well" Erin replied trying to make yet more excuses. 

"Great, why didn't you say that before?" Maeve at this point was beginning to get impatient. 

"I wasn't aware I was under investigation, try to do a nice thing and you throw it in my Face. How do you think that makes me feel?" Erin replied bitterly, frustrated at how Maeve seemed to never give her a break. 

"I don't really care how it makes you feel to be honest, if you say you're going to be home at a certain time then just be here. It's not my job to look after your kid". Before Erin could respond there was a knock at the door. 

"Really, Cynthia, you do pick you're moments" Maeve thought to herself as she approached the door and as she opened it she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

"Wh... What are you doing here?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying so far, should have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Feelings confessed

Of course it was him. 

As Otis stood at the bottom of the steps to her caravan looking like he'd just ran a marathon Maeve turned to Erin. 

"Elsie's asleep in the other room and I'm sure you can watch your own kid, I have to go" and with that she closed the door and began to walk.

Otis stood there still trying to catch his breath but as Maeve began to walk he picked up the pace to catch up with her. 

"You still haven't answered my question Otis" Maeve said trying not to make it too easy for him. At this point Otis had got his breath back and began to respond. 

"I'm sorry for getting angry and leaving you at the school, I didn't know how to process what you said and needed some time but that doesn't excuse it. When you told me you had feelings for me I just didn't know how to react, I was overjoyed at the thought of us but I also knew that I was going to hurt someone and that scared the s*** out of me". Maeve stared at him in awe, where did that confidence come from? 

Suddenly she felt like she was the one who was inexperienced and in a way she was. Sure she'd had partners before but they were more about sex than anything else but this was different, for the first time this was about happiness and a future with someone who didn't care about her past, family or financial situations. It was someone who just wanted her as she was and that was enough. 

"I was just scared to be like my dad. When I was 7 I caught him cheating on my mum with a client but I didn't understand what was actually happening so I told my mum and she started saying about how sex can hurt people and destroy lives. From then on I grew up thinking that I was to blame for their divorce. When my dad would come back to see me it was probably some of the worst moments of my childhood, I used to hope he was coming to see me but everytime it became clearer and clearer that it was because he'd cheated yet again and I was nothing more than an excuse to run away. From then on I always said I would never be like him and that's why I ran earlier because I knew that what I wanted was you and if I left Ola for you I'd be just like him". 

Maeve was still staring at him before finally finding the words to say "Just because it wasn't working with Ola doesn't mean you're like him, you know that right?". Otis looked at her and confirmed her suspicions. 

"Yeah I know that now and that's why I left Ola, I didn't want to hurt her but I can't stay with her knowing how I feel about you". 

"I love you Maeve".


End file.
